<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crunchy Leaves by jasmine_iroh (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431198">Crunchy Leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasmine_iroh'>jasmine_iroh (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autumn, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Leaf piles, Sleepy Cuddles, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasmine_iroh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you and your boyfriend, Sokka, and your friends decide to do some fall-related activities together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka (Avatar) &amp; Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crunchy Leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shiver rocked your frame, causing you to pull up your covers.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Instinctively, Sokka held you closer, his chin resting on your shoulder. He let out a soft groan before you felt his eyelashes flutter open against your cheek. </p><p> </p><p><br/>You sighed at the cold weather that had snatched you out of your dreamless, peaceful sleep.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Morning," Sokka murmured against your neck, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek. "What a nice way to wake up."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Not really," you muttered, turning over to bury your cold nose in your boyfriend's chest, covering your head with the fuzzy blankets.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sokka raised an eyebrow. "Have you gotten tired of me already?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>You glared at your boyfriend's smug face before halfheartedly shoving his chest. "I don't mean you. I meant the weather. Why couldn't we just stay home, where the weather isn't this cold?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Because we haven't seen our friends in a while," Sokka replied simply, wrapping both of his arms more securely around you. Even though there was no more war and constant feuding between the Nations, it became a habit.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I know, I know, but the cold is really stressing me out!" With a huff, you squirmed out of your boyfriend's muscular arms and trudged to the closet, where you two were temporarily keeping your articles of clothing. The only thing you had on right now was a sleeveless shirt and pretty short shorts. You didn't know why you wore these things, as you were so easily chilled. You continued to shove aside numerous pieces of clothing until you finally found it; Sokka's extremely thick, fuzzy coat. Immediately, you shoved it over your head, the dense coat hovering slightly above your knees.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied, you ambled back into bed into the warm and loving arms of the Water Tribe warrior, the pair of you laying there for a moment, silent.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You know, you look really good in Water Tribe clothes," Sokka remarked, tracing the patterns of his coat with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Are you saying I don't look good in regular clothes?" You asked jokingly, earning a forehead kiss from the young adult.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Honestly, you could wear a cloth sack and still look good," he replied adoringly, brushing a stray lock of (Y/H/C) out of your eyes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Despite the coldness, his words sent the blood rushing to color your cheeks, offering some warmth. Even though you and Sokka had been together for about a yea and-a-half, you still hadn't quite gotten used to his flirtatiousness. Every day you realized that you were lucky to have someone as attentive and caring as him. Sure, he could be extremely clingy sometimes, but you didn't mind it.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Pressing a chaste kiss to his nose, you once again rose from the cozy mattress and walked lithely towards the bedroom door, your bare feet not making a sound. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Where are you going? Come back!" he whined, motioning dramatically towards you.</p><p> </p><p><br/>You smiled softly before twisting the knob open. "Come on, it's time to start the day. Besides, I'm pretty sure everyone's already awake." Yesterday, You, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph and Zuko arrived in Ember Islands for some much-needed quality time together. Even though it was in Fire Nation territory, it felt colder than the South Pole. Currently, you were all residing in one of Zuko's beach houses, which was surrounded by greenery, which was now fading into shades of red and orange.</p><p> </p><p><br/>The non-bender let out an exaggerated sigh. "Fine..."</p><p> </p><p><br/>You rolled your eyes at his behavior before walking out of the room and down the long, dark hallway, which was lined with rooms, some occupied, and some vacant. Finally, you made it to the kitchen, where everyone was sitting, talking and laughing. The memories hit you like everyone hits the cabbage man's cart. It was so intense you actually though you might cry. Sokka was right, this was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey, (Y/N)!" they all greeted. Currently, Katara was busy making everyone breakfast, and she adamantly refused when you offered to help.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey, how come you're wearing Sokka's coat?" Aang inquired, curious.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Did you guys..." Zuko trailed off, wrinkling his nose in a playful manner.</p><p> </p><p><br/>You shoved his abnormally warm arm. "No! I just got cold, that's all."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"If you say so, Fancy Fingers," Toph smirked, munching on one of Katara's recently-baked cookies.</p><p> </p><p><br/>You couldn't help but smile at the girl's nickname for you. You were a master chi blocker, much like your cousin, Ty Lee. She trained you just to make sure that Team Avatar didn't try to pull any bending on you.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Is Sokka still asleep? It's already about midday," Katara questioned, sighing at her brother's laziness.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Your eyes widened. "Is it? Wow, I think Sokka's starting to rub off on me. I used to get up at dawn to begin my training.."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"We know. You woke us up almost every day," Toph deadpanned, brushing crumbs off of her clothes. You responded with a mere sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Speaking of Sokka, he stumbled sleepily down the hallway, rubbing the bleariness out of his ocean-blue eyes. He held a rubber band in one hand, and his overgrown hair in the other as he continued to tie it up. He casually took a cookie from the plate as he wrapped an arm around your lower back.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Nice to see you're not dead, Snoozles," Toph bit into her cookie. "Then again, it'd be nice to see anything."</p><p> </p><p><br/>At first you didn't realize it, but you really missed Toph's blind jokes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Where's Mai?" you asked the young Firelord, who was currently picking at his fingernails.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Mai is like a cat. She's lazy, grouchy, and very cuddly. She usually doesn't get up 'till the afternoon," he sighed. "If I may, I think I'm just going to go lay down with her until she decides to get up."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Everyone murmured their agreement as Zuko picked up a tray loaded with a morning meal and strode towards he and Mai's room.</p><p> </p><p><br/>You looked at your sleepy boyfriend, who looked like he was about to pass out, so you handed him a glass of water.  "So, my big, macho man, what do you have planned for us today?" </p><p> </p><p><br/>He took a swig of his water before answering. "I have the whole day planned out. First, we'll get the day started with a stroll in the town, browsing clothes, jewelry, souvenirs and whatnot,  pumpkin carving, a picnic on the beach, and we'll finish the day with building giant piles of leaves!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I can't wait," you grinned, giving him a swift kiss on his now-warm cheek.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Come on, (Y/N)! Hurry!" Sokka eagerly motioned for you to hurry your pace, which had slowed to a zombie walk. The day was surprisingly energy-draining, and you didn't think you could make it through building leaf piles. Although, Sokka's enthusiasm gave you enough energy to finish climbing the stairs to reach where he was standing.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I don't think I can make it," you panted, doubling over.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"You have to! C'mon, (Y/N), you can do it!" Sokka cheered, grabbing you by the shoulders and shaking you vigorously. Your head lolled to the side, your eyes beginning to close. You heard the non-bender sigh in exasperation. "Okay...just know you made me do this.."</p><p> </p><p><br/>Upon hearing those words, you were about to ask him what that meant, before he scooped you up and firmly held you fireman-style.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"S-Sokka! Put me down!" you shrieked, your head dangerously close to the ground. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You're too tired to walk on your own! You should be thanking me!" Sokka replied, trudging through the forest, the leaves crunching under his boots.</p><p> </p><p><br/>After a few seconds of fruitless struggling, you went limp, glaring at the grass beneath you. Yes, you were too tired to walk on your own, but you absolutely hated being carried around like a child or some sort of helpless damsel. It was silly, but that was how you felt. Sokka hummed cheerily as you two made your way through the forest, eyeing the fallen leaves with immense excitement.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"About time you guys showed up!" came Toph's voice, her hands on her hips. Everyone was standing in a quaint, small clearing, just large enough to fit about three medium-sized piles of leaves. Zuko and Mai graced everyone with their presence, but, like you, Mai had gotten pretty tired, so she decided to head back to the vacation house, but Zuko stayed, surprisingly intrigued by the idea of making a giant pile of leaves. Carefully, Sokka put you back on solid ground, but kept the usual arm around your waist.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Aang smiled happily at the sight of the "Boomer-Aang" squad reunited. "Great! Now that everyone is here, Sokka can explain the rules!"</p><p> </p><p><br/>The warrior beside you cleared his throat. "Alrighty, here's how this is gonna go; Everyone will split into three groups of two, and their group will try to make the biggest leaf pile-"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"What to we get if we win?" Toph interrupted, looking disinterested.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Bragging rights," Sokka replied proudly.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Lame!" Katara called out. Murmurs of agreement followed her statement.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He narrowed his eyes at his little sister. "Okay, okay, to make things interesting, the losers have to buy dinner tomorrow." Everyone seemed to agree to this.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Sokka continued explaining the rules. "So, everyone will have five minutes to build their leaf pile, it is prohibited to steal another's leaves, and there will be no bending of any kind." </p><p> </p><p><br/>Aang seemed to deflate at this. His airbending would've come in handy in this situation.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Now, to assign groups. (Y/N) and I will be a pairing, and so will Aang and Katara, and Zuko and Toph. Any questions?" he inquired, scanning the familiar and beloved faces. "No? Then we begin....<em>now!"</em></p><p> </p><p><br/>There was a flurry of movement as everyone scurried around to begin their piling. You and Sokka began with the leaves that were already on the ground and gathered them into a mediocre pile. He seemed to have the same idea as you as you made your way to a tree that was overflowing with leaves. With a swift strike to the trunk, every single leaf came fluttering down, and Sokka hastily transported them to your pile before anyone else could.</p><p> </p><p><br/>As soon as everyone realized what you two were doing, they tried to follow suit, but, of course, your chi-blocking skills were superior to simply shaking the tree in hopes that the leaves would fall. Steadily, your pile rose to great heights, until the time was up.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"EVERYBODY STOP!" Sokka yelled, causing a few nearby birds to fly out of their trees in alarm. Immediately, everyone froze, and stood in front of their pile, nervous. After Sokka examined each pile, he announced the winner. "(Y/N)'s and my pile is much larger than any of yours, but the smallest pile would have to be Zuko and Toph's. Sorry, guys, but you two were too busy arguing about the methods of getting the leaves down."</p><p> </p><p><br/>The pair sighed, but nevertheless seemed proud at their small pile.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for," Sokka grinned, and turned to face the hill of leaves that was in front of you two. "JUMP!"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone made their way back to the house. After what seemed like hours of jumping into the piles of leaves over and over, it began to get dark, so you all made the decision that it was time to end the day. Laughter rang out into the forest as everyone talked and joked with each other.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Do I have anything in my hair?" you asked Sokka, whose own hair was disheveled and a tad dirty.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"No, but you do have something on your face," he responded, his eyes focused on something specific.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Really? What?" you demanded, self-consciously rubbing your face with your hand.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Stay still," he murmured, lifting your face with his warm hand. You obeyed, and waited for him to remove whatever was on your face. Instead, you felt a pair of soft lips on your own, and you instinctively kissed back.</p><p> </p><p><br/>After a few seconds, he pulled away, grinning. "Nevermind, it was just me."</p><p> </p><p><br/>You shoved him playfully. "Very smooth."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>